Many sporting events have become extremely popular as spectator events on broadcast television, while certain events are also, or instead, being broadcast over alternative interactive media such as the internet in the form of updated statistics, as well as over older media such as radio.
In both the traditional televised broadcasts and the broadcasts over the newer interactive media, the viewers are essentially passive watchers of a game, with no capability to influence the course, or outcome, of the event.
Many younger people have become accustomed to playing realistic video games in which they are actively engaged in both the course and the outcome of an event, and do not find passive viewing of sports events as particularly entertaining.
In order to compete for the attention of these younger viewers, who expect active involvement throughout the course of the entertainment, there is a need for new ways of broadcasting sporting events so that they are made appealing by providing viewer participation in the outcome of the event.